Hard Knock Life
by LoveSummerWind
Summary: An Annie sequel. Bobbi, a young orphan lives in a Girls home in the city of Harlem, New York. All she wants is a family to love her and call her own. She'll keep looking till she finds her real parents or someone who thinks she is special to them. "But Sometimes what you looking for is right in front of your face"
1. Prologue

An Annie sequel. Bobbi, a young orphan lives in a Girls home in the city of Harlem, New York. All she wants is a family to love her and call her own. She'll keep looking till she finds her real parents or someone who thinks she is special to them. "But Sometimes what you looking for is right in front of your face"

*All Twilight characters*

Listen to this song: watch?v=5PzL8aL6jtI

**This is the Trailer for the chapter**

* * *

"The sun'll come out

Tomorrow

Bet your bottom dollar

That tomorrow

There'll be sun! "

.

~Bobbi is not your average girl in New York~

*Bobbi runs down the stairs with other girls*

.

Just thinkin' about

Tomorrow

Clears away the cobwebs,

And the sorrow

'Til there's none!

.

~She dreams of having someone who loves her~

*Opens he golden locket to show two pictures of a woman and man*

.

When I'm stuck with a day

That's gray,

And lonely,

I just stick out my chin

And Grin,

And Say,

Oh!

.

~Will she find them or will they find her?~

*Carlisle and Esme Cullen sees Bobbi pulled harshly into the Girls Home*

.

The sun'll come out

Tomorrow

So ya gotta hang on

'Til tomorrow

Come what may

.

~Or will she face more pain?~

*Miss Hannigan slaps her with a belt and locks her into a closet. She cries*

.

Tomorrow! Tomorrow!

I love ya Tomorrow!

You're only

A day

A way!

.

*She smiles as Edward Cullen picks her up to see the Christmas tree lights flash on*

*Bobbi's face brightens up when Jasper and Emmett swing her by the arms on the sidewalk*

.

When I'm stuck with a day

That's gray,

And lonely,

I just stick out my chin

And Grin,

And Say,

Oh!

.

~Hope will find her~

*Jacob carries her on his shoulder as they walk to the ice rink*

.

The sun'll come out

Tomorrow

So ya gotta hang on

'Til tomorrow

Come what may

.

~Fear will claim her~

*She hangs from the Brooklyn Bridge from the metal railings*

.

Tomorrow! Tomorrow!

I love ya Tomorrow!

You're only

A day

A way!

Tomorrow! Tomorrow!

I love ya Tomorrow!

You're only

A day

A way!

.

~Follow Bobbi as she learns to enjoy life like no other kid in New York City~

*Bobbi smiles as she runs off with her orphan friends down the street*

* * *

*Coming every Week*


	2. Chapter 1

An Annie sequel. Bobbi, a young orphan lives in a Girls home in the city of Harlem, New York. All she wants is a family to love her and call her own. She'll keep looking till she finds her real parents or someone who thinks she is special to them. "Sometimes what you looking for is right in front of your face"

SONG: watch?v=kqyrzqPUTsc

**Chapter 1**

Harlem New York City is a busy place during the winter season. People rushing to get home and kids hollering under the light of the Midnight moon. I've always wanted to be those kids. Go to school, come home to warm hugs and kisses…and delicious food! But you see...that never happens. I live in a rotten, smelly Orphanage, if you didn't know that.

"Mama…MOMMY" A little voice calls from down below.

"Can someone please shut her up so I can sleep!?" Ugh…Pepper.

"Wake up and Shut up!" They all kept saying.

"Leave Molly alone,"

"You wanna make something out of it July?" Pepper's loud feet stomped the floor. I turn around to see them tackling eachother to the ground. Crap…

I swing my Old, White All Star converse over my bed and run over to the commotion.

"Stop it!" I yell and pull Pepper off of July. "Lay off July! If Hannigan wakes up we'll be out in the street"

After a few seconds, the girls all began to walk away to their beds. Molly, the youngest in the room had her long curly blond hair clenched in her tiny palms. She wiped her tear stained cheeks with her Teddy bear.

"It's ok Molly, it was only a nightmare," I pick her up and carry her to her bed.

"I want my Mommy and Daddy," She whined and crossed her arms.

"Uh, Molly," Pepper piped in, "We ain't got no Mommy's and Daddy's…and we ain't ever gonna have any, and that's why were called Orphans,"

Anger filled up inside of me to just about blow it. I jumped off the bed and pushed Pepper off the other side. She fell and I looked over at her.

"I'm not an Orphans, my parents are alive and they're gonna come a get me someday," I proudly said.

"And Annie's got a locket ad note to prove it," Molly said jumping on the bed.

"Molly shut the F-,"

"PEGGY!" July yelled at her.

"Read it to me Annie," She pleaded me. With a smile and took my note out of my black jeans and sat on the bed. Molly leaned her head on my shoulder

"Brother, here we go again," Pepper mumbles as she falls on the squeaky bed.

I began, "Please take care of our darling, her name is Mallory "Bobbi" after her father's first name, she was-"

"-Born on October 28," Tessie cuts me off.

"We are coming back to get her soon. We have half of the silver necklace that is around her necklace, so that when we come back you will know that she's OUR BABY," Everyone said and laughed to each other.

I sat Molly up and stomped over to Pepper. I looked her straight in the eye and pulled the sleeve up on my blue long, long-sleeved shirt.

"Do you want to sleep with your teeth inside your mouth, or out?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "Now get to sleep! I know these mean nothing to you, and you probably wish it was an iPhone or iPad. But these mean the world to me. Their proof I have parents," I finished and put my note back in my jean pocket.

I looked around to see everyone going back to their beds. Smiling, I brushed my beach-wave reddish-brown hair back with my fingers and turned to Molly.

"You think they're still out there Bobbi?" Molly asked in her cute little voice. I smiled and sat on her bed, taking her in my arms.

"I do, and someday I'm going to meet them,"

"Can you sing me the song?" I smiled and brushed her hair away from her face.

"_Maybe far away_

_Or maybe real nearby_

_He may be pouring her coffee_

_She may be straightening his tie!_

_Maybe in a house_

_All hidden by a hill_

_She's sitting playing piano_

_He's sitting paying a bill!_

_Betcha they're young_

_Betcha they're smart_

_Bet they collect things_

_Like ashtrays, and art!_

_Betcha they're good_

_Why shouldn't they be?_

_Their one mistake_

_Was giving up me!_

_So maybe now it's time,_

_And maybe when I wake_

_They'll be there calling me "Baby"_

_Maybe…."_

When I looked down, Molly was dozing off. I laid her head on the pillow and pulled the pink blankets over her. Walking over to Tessie's bed, I lifted her hand off the side of the bed. Pepper kicked the blankets every time I tried to put them on her. I took July's glasses off and smiled at the room.

_Betcha he reads_

_Betcha she sews_

_Maybe she's made me_

_A closet of clothes!_

_Maybe they're strict_

_As straight as a line..._

_don't really care_

_As long as they're mine!_

_So maybe now this prayer_

_The last one of its kind..._

_Won't you please come get your "Baby"_

_Maybe..._

The Bells of the Midnight mass rang and I reached under my bed for my black backpack. I threw my stuff in and stood up with a flashlight.

"What are you doing now?" Pepper woke up annoyed.

"If my folks haven't found me, then I'm going to find them," I said and stood up to face her.

"Ugh….."

I flip on the flashlight and shine it in both their eyes, "Pepper, watch out for Molly,"

"You'll get caught again," Kate, a girl with long blonde hair said.

"No, I won't"

I crept down the steps. Living in this place your entire life, you know which steps you gotta avoid. I looked ahead to see Miss Hannigan had forgotten to turn on the Alarm system. I adjust my backpack and tiptoe towards the door. Reaching my hand out I open the door…

**_*Meanwhile at the Cullen building*_**

"Carlisle, you must think this through. You need the promotion so that we may earn enough money to move out to the countryside so it's easier to hunt. I can't live off of weeks old worth of blood anymore," Esme Cullen said to her husband as she washed her face.

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Sweetheart, the children are enjoying New York city…Edward and Emmett have both joined the baseball team and Alice-"

"-Is using up a bunch of our money to buy clothes she will probably never wear," Esme cuts in.

The door open and a young teen appeared in the doorway. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun and she was still in daytime clothes.

"Rosalie? Do you need something sweetheart?" Esme turned her motherly side on and walked over to one of her daughters.

"Alice bought furniture and has put it in the extra room at the end of the hallway," She crossed her arms and pointed towards the door. Alice is up to something again. Carlisle and Esme followed Rosalie down the hallway and opened the door to the extra room.

"Hey!" They all turn around to see a Pixie looking girl stand pouting with her arms crossed.

"Alice what is the meaning of this?" Carlisle demanded his second adopted daughter.

"I can't tell you, but you'll see," She giggled and the teenage Vampire skipped down the hallway and up a tiny set of stairs to her bedroom, leaving three people in a state of confusion.

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

An Annie sequel. Bobbi, a young orphan lives in a Girls home in the city of Harlem, New York. All she wants is a family to love her and call her own. She'll keep looking till she finds her real parents or someone who thinks she is special to them. "Sometimes what you looking for is right in front of your face"

SONG: watch?v=7sqpgql76Y8

**Chapter 2**

I crept down the steps. Living in this place your entire life, you know which steps you gotta avoid. I looked ahead to see Miss Hannigan had forgotten to turn on the Alarm system. I adjust my backpack and tiptoe towards the door. Reaching my hand out I open the door…

The cold wind hit my face and I smiled for the first time in weeks. I was free to go. I started to take my first steps outside, but someone grabbed me and forcefully threw me to the wooden floor.

"Bobbi, you rotten orphan, you just earned yourself no meals for the day," She grabbed me by the ear and started to pull me up the stairs. Miss Hanigan was a tall, chubby lady with short curly brown hair that stuck up. She always wore a green robe with orange sweatpants and red bow in hair. In her mouth was a burning cigarette.

"I don't belong here," I practically yelled. Miss Hanigan looked me directly in the eye. She quickly took her cigarette out of her mouth and placed the burning part on the back of my ear. I yelped as she grabbed me and held it there. I could smell the burning of my skin.

"Now what do you say?" She said holding me still. I felt tears coming to my eyes and swallowed.

"I love you Miss Hanigan," I said. She finally dropped the cigarette and started to pull me up the stairs, back to the bedroom.

We made it to the large wooden door, and with one kick the door swung open. Miss Hanigan pulled out her silver whistle and blew it hard. Jackie, the oldest in the room, fell off the bed. Molly moaned and threw the pillow over her head along with Tessie and July.

"Alrigh' get out of bed!" She yelled with her thick, New York accent . She turned on the lights and let me go, "Rise and shine, rise and shine,"

"But it's in the middle of the night," Kate said as she leaned on her bed railings.

"You don't think I know that?" Miss Hanigan pulled her by her blonde hair out of the bed. The little 8 year old held back her tears. "Bobbi, here tried to run away. So for a little welcome home party, your all going to clean this dump up till it shines like the top of the Chrysler Building,"

"Now what do ya say?" She asked.

"We love you Miss Hanigan!" We all yelled at her.

"Alrigh' now scrub these floor, strip the beds for the laundry mat," She started to walk away, but turned around when she heard no movement, "NOW!"

_[ORPHANS]_

_It's the hard-knock life for us!_

_It's the hard-knock life for us!_

_[Bobbi]_

_'Steada treated, _

_[ORPHANS]_

_We get tricked! _

_[Bobbi]_

_'Steada kisses, _

_[ORPHANS]_

_We get kicked! _

_[ALL]_

_It's the hard-knock life!_

_Got no folks to speak of, so, _

_It's the hard-knock row we how! _

_[Bobbi]_

_Cotton blankets, _

_[ORPHANS]_

_'Steada of wool! _

_[Bobbi]_

_Empty Bellies _

_[ORPHANS]_

_'Steada of full! _

_[ALL]_

_It's the hard-knock life! _

_[Bobbi]_

_Don't if feel like the wind is always howl'n? _

_[KATE AND TESSIE]_

_Don't it seem like there's never any light! _

_[DUFFY AND JULY]_

_Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?_

_[MOLLY AND PEPPER]_

_It's easier than puttin' up a fight._

_[Bobbi]_

_No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy! _

_No one cares if you grow...of if you shrink!_

_No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy! _

_[ALL]_

_From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink! _

_Ohhhh!_

_Empty belly life! _

_Rotten smelly life! _

_Full of sorrow life! _

_No tomorrow life! _

_[MOLLY]_

_Santa Claus we never see_

_[Bobb]_

_Santa Claus, what's that? _

_Who's he?_

_[ALL]_

_No one cares for you a smidge_

_When you're in an orphanage! _

_[MOLLY]_

_(Places pillow under shirt to imitated Miss. Hanigan) _

_You'll stay up till this dump shines _

_like the top of the Chrysler Building. _

_[ORPHANS]_

_Yank the whiskers from her chin_

_Jab her with a safety Pin _

_Make her drink a mickey finn_

_I love you, Miss Hannigan_

_[MOLLY]_

_(whistle) Get to work! _

_(whistle) Strip them beds! _

_(whistle) I said get to work!_

We all laughed and started throwing our colorful sheets into the laundry bin. My long brown hair was already wet from the soap, just like everyone else' , I ran over to where I left my bag and threw it bundled up with my sheets into the bin.

_[ALL]_

_It's the hard-knock life for us_

_It's the hard-knock life for us _

_No one cares for you a smidge_

_When your in an orphanage _

_It's the hard-knock life_

_It's the hard-knock life_

_It's the hard-knock life!_

We quickly threw Molly into the bin and covered her with pillows before Miss Hanigan walked in. She finally did and blew her whistle at us.

"Good morning children," She smiled at us.

"Good morning Miss Hanigan," We all sad.

"_Good morning Miss Hanigan!"_ Molly's voice yelled from under the sheets.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness," Tessie mumbled under her breath as she brushed her fingers threw her thick, African American hair. Molly…

"What the heck?" Miss Hanigan asked and started to throw the pillows out of the bin, "What are you doin in there?"

"Nothin," Molly answered shyly.

"Your days are numbered. Someone get her out," She said.

"GOOD MORING KIDS!" A loud man called to us.

"Good morning Mister Bundles!" We all yelled back. She can waltzing in with new clean sheets and smiled.

"Good morning Miss Aggie," He greets nicely, "alright here some clean purple sheets,"

"Thank you Mr. Bundles!" We all smiled and took them. This was my chance…. I jumped into the bin and the girls covered me up.

Mr. Bundles is a nice man, but seriously…stop flirting with Miss Hanigan…you can do much better than that.

"Bye girls, Merry Christmas to all!" He began to push me away.

"Bye Mr. Bundles!" The girls voices were muffled under the blankets. July, Molly, Kate, Tessie, Pepper, Duffy I hope you survive.

Her finally loaded me in the truck and started to drive off. I grabbed my bag and slowly climbed out to look out the back window.

"Stop that truck!" Miss Hanigan yelled as she tried to chase the vehicle, but she was attacked by a dog.

* * *

Somehow he didn't see me run out of the truck when he stopped for his next building, but oh well. I had on my old blue jeans; white All star converse, long sleeved blue shirt with white t-shirt over it. Including my unzipped, red sweatshirt.

The air was cold and my nose and fingers were already red from it.

Time Square is beautiful. The bright lights and the large TV screen. Taxi's everywhere were honking horns as people cut across the street in front of them. This was home.

"Come get it! Come get your popcorn! I know you want some!" A man yelled advertising his popcorn stand. I walk up to it as he gave a woman a bag.

"Gee, I wish I had a nickel," I said to him.

"And I wish I had a nickel for every time some said I wish I did have a nickel," The man spat back at me. Quickly, without him looking, I took one of the white bags and ran. The buttery smell hit my nose and my mouth watered. Finally I came across a motorcycle leaning on the wall and I sat behind it.

"Hey, you stinkin mutt, get back here!" A kid yelled. A black dog appeared around the corner and jumped into my lap. A group of boys ran past us thinking the dog was still running.

"Hey boy!" I laughed and scratch behind his ears. The black lab shoke his tail and licked the sides of my arms as I rubbed him, "You're so sweet,"

I looked down at my bag of popcorn and smile, "You want some boy?" His tongue hung out of his mouth as he started at the bag.

"Here boy," I grabbed a handful and threw it down the alley way. He jumped off my lap and ran down towards the popcorn. He then skipped back ad laid down next to me. He rested his head on my lap.

"Hey you!" A young boy yelled at me from across the street. I gripped my new friend close to me as they came closer. The boy viciously picked me up by the shirt as another boy grabbed the dog.

"That's our dog, we found him, we keep him," He said and practically dragged me down behind a dumpster.

"Stop!" A voice called. The sound of men's shoes came closer to me and the boy. The boy dropped me and back away as we both looked at the man. He…he was handsome, well for his age.

His hair was a light blonde and his skin a pale white. The man had on a black suit with blue striped tie, and in his hand was a briefcase.

"Um, sorry sir," The boy whimpered and ran away. I smirked and brushed myself off.

"Are you ok Miss?" The man asked. I nodded and gave a smile before running past him. But not before he grabbed my arm and stopped me, "Why ya running?"

"It gets me places faster," I laughed and finally pulled my arm from his grip. "My" dog ran with me. As I looked back, the man was looking at me and gave a small wave. I waved back, but I hit something hard and fell…

"Well, well…who do we have here?" A deep husky voice asked. Oh no….

_***Carlisle Cullen POV***_

The little girl was very cute. She had to be around 9 or 10 years of age. I could sense something was different about her, like she's not like normal kids these days.

Her long brown hair was straight and hung down almost to her hips and her bright green eyes seemed to shine as she smiled up at me.

As she began to run off, I quickly grabbed her hand. Questions were filling up my brain but the only thing that could come out was, "Why ya running?"

"It gets me places faster," She replied before managing to slide out of my tight grasp. For a human to do that to a vampire, was amazing. Thinking again…who is she? I ran out of the alleyway to see where she went. And when I did she was running but looking back at me. I give a wave and smile, but then she's gone.

'_Ring…Ring…Ring'_ My cell buzzed. Pulling it out of my pocket I saw it was Alice.

"Yes sweetheart," I asked her nicely.

"You saw her! Good job Pops!" She excitedly said before hanging up on me. I looked back down the sidewalk, but she still wasn't there.

"Carlisle?" Esme, my wife's voice called me from behind. I turned around and smiled.

"Mi amo!" I said and slightly kissed her on the cheek, "Do you want to walk home together? Or do you have plans?"

"No, I will," She said and grabbed my hand. Being a Vampire in New York City Is very tough, but life is tough.

* * *

**Chapter 3 comin soon!**

**Lemme hear what ya'll think so far! I would love to get some feed back. Maybe even add some characters to play the maid and butlers kids at the Presidential suite that the Cullens live at. At least 1 boy and 1 girl.**


End file.
